Lost Days
by Lifes Black Sheep
Summary: Scorp didn't tell Rose, Evanna and Al everything about his time in Jamaica.About the muggles who were killing wizards, about how he killed them in return. Don't read unless you've read A different kind of gryffindor. R&R. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Scorp hitched leapt onto the brooms and attached his trunk and Grin's cage. He steadied himself, wondering where he would go. Far way, so far away he would never have to hear the name Rose Weasley ever again. It was impossible of course. The Weasley's were known throughout the entire magical communities. He smiled to himself. All the _magical_ communities. Not the muggle ones.

He took off from the ground, flying straight ahead, in no particular direction. Freedom was just over the horizon, except that the horizon never ends.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was hours later, how many Scorp wasn't sure. Nor was he sure when he had last seen land. It had been yonks since he had past the main land. He'd turned a couple of times, just to mix things up but that had resulted in nothing.

He was tired and hungry and he needed to land. Hovering in mid air he unlatched Grin's cages.

"Go on Grin. Go find land, then come back to me." The owl looked at him with total understanding and flew off.

Scorp continued on after him, praying that he would find some land.

What felt like hours later Grin returned, flapping his wings violently in Scorp's face.

He flew off again and Scorp followed, it was dusk now. It had been night when he had left Hogwarts, he had been flying for a little under a day.

Finally he saw land on the horizon. With a last burst of energy he sped forward and came crashing down on the beach.

He cough up some sand in disgust and lay back down on the sand in total exhaustion. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Something tapped him in the head.

He opened one eye and a brown-tanned boy was standing above him.

"Are you english?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. Where am I?" asked Scorp.

"," said the boy.

America. Scorp had made it to America. Brilliant.

Scorp smiled, "You got food?"

The boy nodded and walked away.

"Hey wait!" yelled Scorp.

The boy turned, "Follow me."

So he did. He pulled him self up and followed.

Suddenly he stopped, how had the boy seen him? He looked down and saw his body. He swore under his breath, his invisibility charm had worn off while he had been flying and he hadn't noticed it. Had the boy seen Scorp flying? Had Scorp just broken the most important rule?

He gulped and followed the boy once again. They walked in silence for a few minutes before the boy came to a beach hut and knocked on the door.

"Hey let me in!" he yelled and the door swung open.

A woman stared down at him, "Ryan! Where have you been?"

"Swimming. I found him lying on the beach. Clutching a _broom_."

The woman's eyes flew open and she gasped. She looked to Scorp.

"Get in inside," she hissed, "_Now!_"

The boys hurriedly entered the house.

"What's wrong?" asked Scorp.

The boy… Ryan looked at him, "A month ago magic was exposed to the muggles here. If any wizards are found, they'll be killed!"

Scorp gapped and asked the first question that popped into his head, "How come the news hasn't spread?"

"Just before he died our Minister of Magic obliterated everyone's memories."

Scorp frowned, "Then how come we're still being killed? How come the Minister died?"

Ryan's eyes were watery now, "There were some who it didn't affect. There were some muggles with a born resistance to magic. They haven't told anyone else about wizards, no one would believe them. Instead they hunt us in secret. The Minister was the first to go and they've killed another ten people. The muggle police think it's a serial killer."

Scorp clutched his broom tightly. He wondered if he should leave and find somewhere safer, but his inner Gryffindor roared inside him. He couldn't leave them here to perish at muggle hands.

He swallowed down all fear and stared Ryan squarely in the eyes, "Would it be possible for me to stay here?"

A/N: OK I know it's really short and for that I apologise but it's only the start.

These are Scorp's lost days, the things he hasn't told Rose and Al about. Please Review and let me know what you think.

Next Chapter: The hunted become the hunters.


	2. The Girl With Pain Filled Eyes

Over the next month Scorp had bonded with Ryan and his mother, Claire.

He was sympathetic with Ryan who had lost his father to the Hunters, telling Ryan that he to had lost his father. It was only half a lie. Scorp never had a father to begin with.

Once he had started to trust Scorp, Ryan had introduced him to the rebels. A group of wizard children all aged 11 to 18 who were planning on fighting back. The adults refused, saying that the muggles would soon forget and move on with their lives.

The leader of this group was a girl named Ann. Ann was fourteen and had the most troubled eyes Scorp ever seen. They were a blue-grey but that wasn't it. There was something about the way they looked at him, something about the way they looked at everything, that told Scorp that those eyes had seen some horrible things.

He had been right, of course. The Hunters, right in front of her, had killed Ann's parents and she had almost died as well if it hadn't been for Claire, who had stunned the Hunters at the last minute.

After Scorp had discovered this he had asked Clair why she hadn't just killed them. She had stared at him curiously and simply stated that it was not her way.

But the rebels had made plans to draw the Hunters out and that night they would execute these plans.

When the Hunters had killed the Minister the entire Ministry had scattered and the Hunters had discovered what lay in side the Ministry. They now managed the floo network which was the way the Jamaican children got to their wizarding school and they monitored the sky with a thing called a radar. The children were trapped, unable to get back to Salem Academy, their school.

The Hunters also found the tags on underage wizards, which kept them from performing magic and using their own science they had created a machine that could sense any magic, performed on the island.

Because of that there was a simple plan. Two of the rebels would perform some charms, the hunters would come and the rebels would attack. Easy peasy.

So in the dead of night Ryan and Scorp crept out of the house and ran down the streets meeting Ann and the others in the market square.

Ann grinned at all of them, "Our decoys are in place. Find the spot you were assigned yesterday and ready your wands. Do not perform any magic before the Hunters arrive and remember to pull down your masks."

Scorp gripped his plain white mask tightly. Because they couldn't use magic, and using pollyjuice potion would incriminate someone else, leading to their death, the rebels were using masks instead. If the plan failed they would not be recognised.

From what few sightings of the Hunters Ann had gathered they wore black pants and black sleeveless tops. The Hunters were arrogant and they believed that they would always kill their victim so they never wore masks. That was the good thing if the plan failed, they would know who the Hunters were.

Scorp felt reassured in the fact that there couldn't be too many magic resistant muggles in one place. Only eight different people had been numbered and no more. It was a reassuring to know the rebels out numbered them.

Scorp crept away with Ryan and they both hid in the their spots. Ryan behind a car parked on the block and Scorp just out view behind a hedge wall.

Once everyone was in place the decoys came out and pulled put their wands.

They pointed them at some rubbish bins and yelled, "Reducto!"

The rubbish bins exploded and everyone held their breaths. Muggles had no quick way of getting there for at least a few minutes so the decoys continued to blow things up.

Oddly enough none of the other muggles in the area came to investigate the noise, choosing to stay out danger in case it was the 'serial killer'.

A minute and a half passed and Scorp was wondering if Ryan and his mates weren't having a go at him. Lying about the whole thing.

Then suddenly a car turned slowly into the street. Seeing the decoys it stopped and two men stepped out. They pulled out some black sticks. The first man, a tall beared man, had a smaller one while the other man, who was slightly shorter carried a rather large one.

"Spawn of Satan! The wrath of God shall be delivered unto you this night!" roared the first man.

A few metres away Scorp heard Ryan gasped, recognising the man's voice, "Oh Merlin its Mr Gordon! I knew he was grouchy but this is insane!"

There was a click from the sticks and the two men aimed at the decoys who had pointed their wands at the Hunters.

The decoys yelled out their spells before the men had a chance to attack, "Expelliarmus!"

The sticks flew out of the men's hands. Scorp knew this was the single. Once the men were disarmed everyone was suppose to run out.

Scorp held his wand ready and at Ann's cry he ran out followed by everyone else. Realising their danger the two men ran back to their car. The other man, who Scorp recognised as Larry Hamilton who owned the local deli made it to the car first. Scorp realised they were going to loose both of them and he yelled out, "Petrificus Totalus!" the spell hit Mr Gordon in the back snapping his arms and legs together. Mr Gordon fell face forward onto the ground.

Ignoring his fallen comrade Larry jumped into the car narrowly avoiding a spell cast by Ann and he drove off quickly.

The twenty children all gathered around Mr Gordon and Ann smiled at Scorp, 'Thankyou Scorp. Now kiddies, let me handle this guy. He won't be a threat to us every again."

She raised he wand, malice in her eyes, 'Avada-"

"WAIT!" yelled Scorp.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" snapped Ann.

Scorp grabbled around for a reason. He hadn't wanted Ann to kill him. He knew it would bring her one step closer to darkness. He racked his brain.

"Well… We can get information on him! I know Cla-," he looked down at Mr Gordon and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"His," he pointed to Ryan in a way Gordon couldn't see, "you-know-what has Veritaserum at the hut. We can get information from him."  
Ann nodded, the anger slipping from her eyes, "Good idea. Everyone. Blind fold him, plug his ears and someone levitate him. Not that he's going to live much longer."

So they did. Jonathon and Maria covered Gordon up and levitated him all the way to Ryan's place. They were carefully not to wake Claire, who didn't approve of the rebels so they weren't to the shed out side and placed a silencing charm around it. Ryan ran inside and grabbed a bottle of Veritaserum.

Ann poured three drops into Gordon's mouth and took up the earplugs, leaving his eyes covered.

She coughed and changed her voice to deep and husky.

"How many people are aware of wizards?"

Gordon ground his teeth and then said, "Ten."

"What are their names?"

"Larry Hamilton, Sheryl Jackson, Nathan Ranaldi, Clarence Morgan, Aaron Blake, Fiona White, Nina Byrne, Nick Thomson."

"That's only eight, then there's you. Who's the tenth?"

"Dunno. No one knows."

"Where do you meet?"

"Different each time."

"Where's all your equipment?"

"Dunno. Tenth handles everything."

"Why haven't you told everyone about wizards?"

"Tenth said not too. The time wasn't right."

Ann straightened up, "Ok everyone can leave now. I'll deal with him."

The other kids followed her order and started to leave, but Scorp remained rooted to the spot.

"Scorp come on," pleaded Ryan.

He ignored him, "Ann you don't have to kill him."

She glared at him, "Yes. Yes I do."

Ryan grabbed Scorp's arm and dragged him out of the shed. Once they were back at the house they stopped and looked back at the shed.

The silencing charm was still in place so they did no hear Ann say the spell but they both knew what was going on when the shed shone with brilliant green light.

Scorp gulped and then turned to Ryan, "How come the killing curse works on the muggles with resistance to magic?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know. I guess there's no escaping death."

He turned and walked back into the house leaving Scorp to watch the shed.

Moments later Ann came out of the shed levitating Gordon's body. She walked down the beach and walked away from Ryan house.

Controlling it perfectly she flung Gordon out to sea and then walked up the banks.

Scorp caught a glimpse of her eyes in the moonlight.

They were greyer than ever and for the first time Scorp saw them as a glass filling up

with every evil thing Ann had ever seen.

It scared him to know that that glass was almost filled, and he didn't want to know what would happen when it was full.

A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoyed that one, although it was a bit emo. I have nothing really to say so; Next Chapter: We're the same.


	3. The Man with Icey Eyes

"Blimey it's hot. I'm going for ice cream. Want to come?" Scorp asked Ryan as they on the scorching sand.

"Nah can't be bothered."

"Alright then." Scorp stood up and walked off the beach to the nearby ice cream stand.

He had now been in Jamaica for almost two months. He knew that Hogwarts was on holidays now and he wondered if Rose was looking for him. He slapped his forehead, reminding himself not to think of… of _her_.

He dug deep into his pocket, pulling out his change and started counting it out. He groaned as he realised that he had come about a dollar short.

"Here you go," said someone behind him. Scorp turned around and met the gaze of a pale blue-eyed man who was holding out a dollar note. He couldn't have been more than twenty-five and his hair was brown with blond highlights,

"Oh no, it's ok," said Scorp hurriedly.

The man laughed, "Go on, take it. It's only money and not even much!" he insisted.

Smiling Scorp took the note, "Thankyou."

He turned back and ordered a vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce.

He stood aside and allowed the man to order while the assistant scooped out Scorp's. The man ordered the same as Scorp causing Scorp to smile slightly.

Scorp took his ice cream and started to walk away,

"Hey wait!" called out the man.

Scorp stopped and turned around to see the man jogging up towards him.

The man smiled, "Haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

Scorp nodded, "Yeah, just got here. I'm staying for the summer with… relatives."

The man smiled, "Interesting. I'm Adam by the way. I own a antique store down the road."

Scorp's face brightened, "Really? That's so cool!"

Adam chuckled, "You like old stuff?"

"Yeah I love it. I'm Scorp by the way."

"A pleasure to meet you Scorp. That's an inter-"

His words were cut off as three police cars spend past their sirens wailing. Scorp eyed them guiltily knowing they were heading to the scene he and the other rebels had left last night when they had killed two more Hunters. Ann had insisted that they didn't hide the bodies this time. She wanted to leave a message to the other Hunters.

They had killed four hunters now, which left the other five they knew of, plus their master.

Adam sighed, "Terrible isn't it. These killings. I really wish they'd just catch the bastards."

"You think there's more than one person?" asked Scorp.

Adam nodded, "No one could kill this many people, in this little time by themselves. It has the be a group."

Or two, Scorp added in his mind.

"Horrible weather," groaned Adam, "I grew up in New Zealand. I never adjusted. From your accent I'm guessing England?"

"Yeah."

"You miss it much?" asked Adam.

"Not really. It would be horrible if I did, cause then I'd go back…" said Scorp.

Adam eyed him curiously, "Sounds like you're running boy. Running from what, that's the question."

Scorp shrugged, "Many things. None of which are important. I'm starting fresh, might even change my name."

"What's wrong with Scorp?"

Scorp blushed and mumbled, "It's short for Scorpius."

Adam blinked for a minute and then roared with laughter, "Wow your parents must really hate you!"

"They do. Or at least my dad does. My mum just plain doesn't care," he said bluntly.

Adam stopped laughing, "Sorry, I know what it's like to have sucky parents. My mother was a drunk who believed she was… and my dad locked her up and hung himself days after."

"I'm sorry," muttered Scorp.

"Don't worry about it. It's a little weird telling you though, kid, and you telling me. People don't normally just open up to strangers."

"I'm not a normal person," replied Scorp.

"Hey! Scorp over here!" he spotted Ann running over to him waving her arms.

He grinned apologetically to Adam, "Sorry, got to go."  
Adam smiled back, "Right. Nice meeting you Scorp. Have fun with your girlfriend."

"She's not my-. See you around Adam." He ran off to meet Ann.

Adam watched him go thoughtfully. Once Scorp was gone he dumped his ice cream on the ground in disgust and pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it he thought about the facts.

Fact 1. Scorpius. There was only one person in the world database named Scorpius, and it was Scorpius Malfoy. A known wizarding family.

Fact 2. He was staying with Ryan Sheffield and was friends with Ann Davis, both on the list of possible magical folk.

Fact 3. He had looked guiltily at the police cars and Adam knew that two Hunters had been killed last night.

Taking one more puff Adam dropped the cig next to his fallen ice cream and stepped on it, grinding it into the ground.

He stormed off in the opposite direction of the police cars. He had business to attend to. Business like running Scorpius Malfoy off the island. He wanted to purify the island of wizard scum but for some reason he liked Scorp. And for the first time in twelve years Adam Dursley did something he barely remembered how to do. He hoped. He hoped he wouldn't have to kill the boy, but if he had to…

A/N: Yay new chapter's up! This makes me very happy. Please pretty please review! Next Chapter: Can they take on three Hunters? And who will Scorp have to say goodbye to?


	4. The Boy with Dead Eyes which boy?

The rebels sat around in a circle, nursing bloody noses, scrapes and heavy hearts. Ann surveyed the group.

"Come on everyone. Tonight was bad but it'll get better. _We'll_ get better."

Scorp glared at her, "Declan was killed and you just want to get out there again? We aren't tools for your revenge Ann!"

There was a general buzzing of agreement.

Ann sighed, "Declan was a… unfortunate lose, but we gained a lot of information. Like now we know why some of our spells worked on them and why they didn't."

"Oh yeah? And would you like to share this information with the rest of us who obviously missed it?" snapped Ryan.

"Well I've figured out that the first three we killed, plus Larry Hamilton, were only partially resistant to magic, while Nathan Ranaldi and Clarence Morgan had a pure resistance. Which is why when we attempted to stun them, well we got our asses kicked."

Scorp nodded, he had guessed this much, "So what do we do instead of magic?"

"Weapons. We need to get weapons. It shouldn't be too hard if we simply obliterate some memories during the day. Hunters don't attack us during the day. Does everyone agree?"

"Yeah fine," chorused the room.

"Good. Go home and get some sleep then spend tomorrow looking for an appropriate weapon. We'll meet at lunch time to talk tactics for tomorrow night."

Everone stood up and started to leave and Scorp walked over to Bethany, Declan's little sister who was crying her eyes out.

"Hey Beth. You ok?"

She shook her head, sobbing, "Declan… was my best friend! He can't be gone."

"Shhh, shhh it's ok. Why don't you take a break from tomorrow? Spend the day with mum?"

"I live in an orphanage…" she whispered.

Scorp regarded her with pity and smiled anyway, "Take the day off anyway."

"Thank you Scorp," she murmured and ran off home.

Scorp stood up wearily, wishing he didn't have to deal with all this. Suddenly an arm grabbed him from behind.

Ann glared at him, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

He glared back, "Her brother just died! She needed comfort!"

"And what about what the group needs? We need everyone we can get to bring these bastards down!"

Unable to hold back his anger Scorp slapped her across the face, "Shut the fuck up Ann! Like I said, we aren't tools! And that isn't what the group needs. It's what you need and I'm sick of it!" he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelled, "You're coming tomorrow right?"

He stopped and kept his back to her, "Yeah. I'm coming, but not for you."

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….……

"Where the hell are we going to get a weapon?" seethed Scorp.

"You're on your, Scorp. I've got Dad's old handgun," replied Ryan.

"I thought your dad was a wizard. Why would he need a handgun?"

"Dunno, but he had one. I've got to go. Work starts in an hour, see you." He jumped up and left, leaving Scorp alone to stare at the sunrise.

He stood up and started walking along the beach. He reached the end where there was a cluster of rocks and cliffs. Ryan had told him that somewhere in the rocks was a cove, but no one had ever been able to find it.

He climbed up the rocks to the very top and peered down, sure enough there was the cove, and it wasn't empty.

Far below there was a man and something else. A log standing up right with sword cuts in it.

With a cry the man whipped out two swords and started whacking the post. It was amazing. It was better than any magic Scorp had witnessed in his life. The man moved like a bullet, skilfully slicing the post. With a quick swipe the man hit the post with both swords and sliced it into three.

Scorp gasped and then smiled. He had his weapon. He ran into town and stole two swords from an antique store. They were ornamental, but still sharp. It was only after he was away from the store that he realised that it was Adam's store he had stolen from. He felt horrible but it was too late to take them back.

He ran back to the beach and down to the cove with the intention of asking the man to teach him, but the man was gone.

Scorp scowled and looked at his swords. He had to practice using them. Ryan could fill him in on the details at dinner.

He looked around and saw a rope ladder hanging into the cove. Swords at his side and climbed down and looked around.

In the corner there were about fifty logs similar to the one the man had been practicing on.

Scorp pulled one up right and took out his swords. He Gazed back into his own past and repeated the man's actions over and over into his mind until he had mastered them.

It was dusk when he managed that and it was dark when he completed constructing his own moves. Satisfied he climbed back up the ladder and ran home.

Ryan was waiting for him at the door, "Come on. No time for dinner. The plan is the same as always, except with weapons this time. Bring your wand too, in case you need to shield against the Hunters."

They ran all the way there to meet the others. Scorp caught Ann's eye and nodded at her as they all scattered to hide.

As usual the decoys came out and started blowing things up, and as usual after a few minutes. But this time there were more people than ever before.

Sheryl Jackson, Larry Hamilton, Clarence Morgan and Fiona White stepped out of their car carrying the guns over their shoulders.

Scorp slid his mask on and stepped out wielding one of his swords and held his wand in his other hand.

Larry saw him first and shot a few bullets at him. He deflected them with ease and kept running.

All around him the rebels were running in. He wast startled by how little how little had turned up. From the original twenty were still there.

Nether the less he attacked. He ran straight on, putting his wand away and pulling out his other sword. He reached Larry as he was reloading and with one quick motion sliced off Larry's arm.

Larry howled in pain and fell to the ground clutching the bloody stump.

Scorp stuck out his swords, crossed them and placed the ends on either side of man's neck.

Larry looked at him in panic and Scorp sucked in his breath. Scrunching his eyes shut he quickly closed the swords into each other in one swiping motion. There was a sickening sound and Scorp felt, rather than saw, Larry's head fall to the ground.

There was a scream behind him and he whipped around.

It was Ann, but she wasn't the one hurt.

Ryan, with blood blooming out of his chest, fell to the ground and Scorp rushed to his side. He was already dead by the time he got there. Scorp waited for the tears to fall but nothing came. In order to kill Larry he had hardened his heart and it hadn't thawed back.

He looked up to see Fiona and Clarence drive away leaving Sheryl and Larry lying there dead.

"Which one did it?" he whispered.

"What?" asked Ann.

"WHO KILLED HIM?" he yelled at her.

"Clarence. Clarence was the one," she whispered.

Scorp clenched his jaw and picked Ryan's lifeless body, preparing to take him back to his mother.

Something whipped past his face and imbedded it's self into a nearby tree.

It was an arrow with a piece of paper attached. Ann pulled it out and read the letter out loud.

"'_Two weeks from now. Right here. Eight o'clock. We will settle this.'"_

A/N: MWHAHAHA CLIFFY! Aw poor Scorp. Sadly like Scorp I really couldn't feel anything when Ryan died, but I have a real reason. I chose to destroy my last piece of self-respect by finally watching High School Musical while writing this and I got so annoyed at Sharpey and _Ryan _that all other emotion left me.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle and will we finally see some Romance?


	5. The Minister with solid brown Eyes

His neck was sore and his eyes were dropping. Quickly he took a gulp of the muggle energy drink. He whipped out his swords and repeated the complex move he had been crafting all week long. It still wasn't right and there was only a week until they would take on the Hunters. A week until he would kill Clarence and get his revenge for Ryan.

Scorp stabbed his swords into the sand and fell down onto his back breathing heavily. A week ago the ruthless wizard Hunters had killed his friend Ryan. A week ago Ryan's mother had left Jamaica to go stay with her sister. She was in the mitts of selling the house and the prospective buyer had already explained to Scorp that he could stay in the hut on rent.

Taking another swig of the drink he leapt to his feet again to continue his cycle. Overhead, right strike, under strike, block, stomach cut and repeat. And at any time a bullet went for him… well that was a secret.

He continued with it until nightfall when he was finally so exhausted. For a moment he thought about heading home to his thin mattress and even thinner pillow but he couldn't bring himself to go back. He'd just sleep in the cove for a while and head home when the tide came in.

He was blissfully unaware of the icy stare of the man up above on the cliff.

Adam turned around smiling. Young Scorp was becoming quite the swords master and it had only taken him a week. He was certain Scorp was using some kind of magic to get this good. It had taken him eighteen years to get this good, another two to surpass it. But as well as magic Scorp had talent. Raw natural talent that had been combined with determination. Adam admired that. Yes, next week was going to be interesting indeed.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

The next day began his regular training routine but lunch brought a hunger he couldn't ignore. He stashed his swords in a large crack in the wall so that they didn't get stolen and walked into town. People stared at the boy, whose clothes were dirty and his hair filled with sand.

He made it to the deli and bought himself a chicken and mayo sandwich and as he bit into it he couldn't help thinking that it wasn't as good as Mrs Weasley's. It depressed him slightly, well even more than he already was.

"Hey stranger. Mind if I sit here?" Ann's voice came from behind him.

"Suit yourself," he grumbled.

"Thanks," she sat down and looked at him, "You look like shit."

"Gee thanks. I wonder why?" he said sarcastically.

"You can't blame me for Ryan's death!" she exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Really? Because last time I checked it _was_ your fault."

She sighed, "Whatever. The point is I didn't pull the trigger. I got him involved but I didn't pull that trigger. Clarence did… I miss you Scorp."

"Can't say the same," he said harshly.

"Ok whatever. You just sit here and pretend you hate me. I know better." She lent over and softly pressed her lips against his. She pulled back in an instant though.

"See you on Friday for the meeting."

"Yeah… the meeting," he mumbled.

She stalked off a thin smile plastered onto her face. Saturday night would go perfectly, she was sure of it. Scorp was now bent on revenge against Ryan, there was no way he would back out and… maybe after all this had blown over he and Ann could date as a two normal teenagers. She pressed her hand to her mouth and smiled even wider. Yes, life was looking up.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

Friday night brought a new Scorp. Ann and the others caught their breaths as walked into the room. His once pale skin was now a golden brown that coloured his toned muscles. He had grown about five inches and had dyed his hair brown with blonde highlights. The other thing was his eyes. They were what Draco had looked for all of Scorp's life. The cold hardened stare.

Scorp looked around the room and groaned inwardly. There were only seven people remaining. Two more than the Hunters. Shit.

Ann stood up, "Alright. We're all here now so let's get started. Now since this is a full on attack not a ambush there is no need to hide but I want an element of surprise so Kayla and Scorp will hide and come out while we start fighting. We can assume the five Hunters today will be top level and like nothing we've fought before. Be especially careful for the one we don't recognise. He'll be the leader. So no use magic on them, not even to test. Use your wand to protect from bullets only. Everyone got it?"

They nodded, "Good. See you tomorrow."

Scorp returned home for a fitful night with little sleep. The next day he practiced his moves over and over, hoping that night would come.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

He was crouched behind a building. It was two to eight and the tension was killing them all.

Scorp had his swords ready to attack. Ready… ready.

The car came around the corner and out stepped, Clarence Morgan, Nathan Ranaldi, Fiano White, Nick Thompson and… Adam Dursley.

Scorp curled his lip up in a sneer at his one time friend. It had been Wednesday when he had noticed someone watching him. Thursday night when recognised it as Adam. It had taken him a matter of five minutes to Gaze into Adam and see his past. He hadn't lied to Scorp. He had lied to himself. Adam's mother was a witch and his father was a Dursley. Scorp thought the name with hatred. The stupid fat family that had tortured Harry for years. Adam was Vernon Dursley's nephew. His brother's son. And he had locked up Adam's mother and then killed himself. It almost made Scorp feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Ah Miss Davis. I knew all along you were one of the freaks," spat Adam.

Ann glared at him in rage, "Let's just get this started."

"As you wish," replied Adam and he fired a shot straight at her. He whipped out her wand and blocked in.

"Ah you wizards. You hide behind your magic like cowards. YOU'RE JUST FUCKING COWARDS!" he screamed at her and fire more shots.

The other Hunters joined in now and the rebels returned it. Before long the battle was in full rage. From the top of one of the buildings Kayla fired from her sniper. It hit Nick in the chest and he fell down dead. Scorp smiled. One down.

He crept along, unseen until he was behind Clarence who was fighting Evan. He held up his sword and slit Clarence's throat just as Clarence fired a shot that hit Evan in the heart. Scorp didn't stay for his fallen comrade. His revenge was done. He had bigger prey.

They seemed to all be locked in a repeating circle. The Hunters would fire, the rebels would block. The rebels would fire; the Hunters would dodge with amazing speed. Scorp got the feeling they had adapted wizard technology.

He calmly walked up behind Adam who was standing to the side, surveying the scene. What scared Scorp was that Adam was no long holding his gun, but he had to be armed, right?

He battered away the thought, lifted his right sword and brought it crashing down on Adam's head. There was a clang of steel on steel and Scorp saw Adam's new weapon. The twin swords Scorp had witnessed him using that day. It caught him by surprise that the man he had learnt from was his enemy. He shrugged it off. It was like he owed him anything (A/N: except for a dollar).

"Hello Scorp, nice to see you again," Adam grinned, "It's been nice watching you improve."

"Thanks. It's going to be nice killing you," he snarled back.

Adam laughed and used his other sword to slash at Scorp's leg. He jumped. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something speeding towards him. A bullet. He lifted his left sword.

"Protego!" a shield erupted from the sword and the bullet bounced harmlessly off. Adam looked at him with shock.

"You stole that from me and it wasn't magic! What have you done to it?"

Scorp smiled, "I melded Ryan's wand into the left sword." He lunged forward while Adam was distracted and finally they began to fight properly. Adam had originally planned to fight with only half his strength but Scorp proved stronger than he had thought.

Scorp used his leg to take a swipe at Adam's leg and Adam fell to the ground.

Quickly Scorp stepped on his wrists, making him let go of the swords and Scorp kicked them away.

He straddled Adam and put his sword to his throat.

"Like to say your last words?" he sneered.

Adam opened his mouth.

"STOP!" a deep voice boomed from behind him and Scorp was suddenly pulled off of Adam. He struggled of course, fighting to get back to Adam but the man behind him was strong.

"Mr Malfoy, please stop. Do not kill Mr Dursley, we need to question him," the voice held truth and Scorp twisted his head around and met the solid brown eyes of the South American Mister of Magic.

"A little late aren't you?" he spat.

The Minister bowed his head, "We are sorry. We were not aware anything was wrong until the Salem Headmistress informed us that the Jamaican students had not been at school. We are late because… well the owl was an old one and it got lost. I am sorry. It looks like you have all suffered greatly."

Scorp looked around to see Aurors putting Nathan, Fiona and Adam in chains and leading them off. He sighed in relief to see that Evan was the only one who had died. A sudden exhaustion fell over him and the next thing he knew he was asleep. Confident that it was all over and life in Jamaica would be better.

A/N: It won't. Ok that was the end of the Hunter ark so I can stop coming up with titles regarding eyes. Good it was getting hard. I MADE IT TO THREE PAGES!! I haven't done that in a long time. Ok I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be but it'll probably be short so don't get your hopes up.


	6. Goodbye

Scorp groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His head ached and his eyes sight was blurred.

"Oh good you're awake," Ann hovered over him, a concerned look on her face.

He rolled over, turning his back towards her, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off killing some more people?" he grumbled.

Even if he wasn't looking he could feel her frown, "No, since the last living three Hunters were taken off by the Aurors for questioning. I'll never get my revenge but… at least you got your's."

Tears fell down her face as she remembered the look on Scorp's face when he had killed Clarence, so cold and hard, nothing like the warm-hearted boy she had gotten to know.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she murmured softly.

He sat bolt upright, "What? Why?"

She smiled sadly at him, "I can't stay here with no one to look after me. My uncle sent an owl about two hours after the battle saying he would come for me. I'm going to live with him from now on."

"Are you okay with that?" he asked, sensing the sadness in her voice.

Her eyes widened, "My uncle is a bit… it doesn't matter. I just wanted a chance to say sorry… and goodbye." The tears were flowing faster now and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something touch her cheek, wiping away her tears and she opened her eyes again. Scorp's hand was on her cheek and she sucked in her breath expectantly, but he did nothing else. He simply smiled at her.

"Stay here with me, Ann. Please stay."

She shook her head, "I can't Scorp. I don't have a choice," she leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I hope we meet again, in better times," and with that she left him sitting in an almost empty house, all alone.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

_A month later; Two weeks until Hogwarts starts another year._

Dianne Williams took off her Prada shoes and lifted up her dress as she walked clumsily across the sand. The walked up to the palm tree and sat down across from the fortune-teller, who was little more than a boy. His hair was dyed brown and his blonde highlights glowed in the sun.

He smiled a dazzling pearly white smile at her, "Hello I take it you are Dianne Williams, soon to be Mrs Graves in a week."

Her eyes widened at the accuracy of the boy's skill, "Yes, I am."

His smiled widened, "Would you like to know your future? Whether you will be happy with Jason Graves?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes please!"

He took her hand (although he didn't need to) and used his unique power to see the woman's future. He avoided her death and only focused on the next ten years. It brought a large smiled to his face and filled his heart with a rare sense of happiness.

Dianne saw the boys smile and felt her heart sore with hope, "What is it?"

"In the next ten years I see a happy marriage filled with happy family outings and three beautiful children. A boy in the first year of marriage, then twin girls in the fifth. They will be special, very special."

Dianne felt tears welling in her eyes, children, children she could barely wait for, but there was another question she wanted answered.

"What about my death? Can you tell me when I will die?"

The boy's eyes darkened, "No," he said firmly, "I don't do that for anyone. Ever."

Dianne was taken back but didn't press the issue, "Is this all for certain? Will it really happen?"

He shrugged, "That is the path you are on now. It may change it may not, but changes in one's path are very rare. I hope it does not happen to you Mrs Graves."

Dianne smiled at her future name and handed the boy fifty dollars, "Keep the change."

He stared at her, "Mrs Graves it is only five dollars an hour and your reading wasn't even twenty minutes. This is far too much."

She shook her head, "No it isn't. This is the best news I've had all week, thankyou."

She got up and left quietly humming happily to her self.

Behind the boy someone started to clap, "Well done, very nice indeed. No one would guess that you were about the be evicted."  
The boy turned around and glared at the person who had been following him for the last two days.

"Go away _Professor_. I've told you already that I could get my self out this rut. Look," he flapped the fifty at her, "Three more of these and I can pay this months rent. Easy peasy."  
Professor Bloom raised an eyebrow, "Yes, _this_ month's, but what about last months? Can you raise three hundred and fifty dollars by tomorrow Scorpius?"

Scorp scowled, "Fuck off Charlotte."

"Tut tut. Swearing at a teacher and calling them by their first name."

"You're not my teacher anymore," he snarled.

"Oh yes as you keep telling me that you have no intention of returning to Hogwarts. Now what was the reason again? Oh yes your dear Miss Weasley said something not very nice to poor Scorpius."

"Shut up! JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!" he screamed at her He breathed deeply, calming himself, "Why are you here again today?"

"Excellent question!" she said cheerfully, "I came to bring you these," she chucked a stack of letters at him, "and this." She threw a single piece of paper at him.

He looked at the paper, which had previously been stapled, to his door.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_As I have already told you due to the fact you have not handed in last month's rent you will be evicted if you cannot come up with it by tomorrow. It is my regretful duty to inform you that I will actually need you out by noon today when the new tenants want to move in. Any of your things still there will be taken to the dump._

_Yours regretfully,_

_Thomas Gairns._

He looked at his watch. 11:50.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THIS TO ME EARLYER?" he roared. He jumped up and started running at full speed back to his hut.

He reached it at 11:58 and started packing his things up. There was a knock at the door.

"Mr Malfoy, you must leave now!" it was his landlord Thomas Gairns.

"HANG ON!" he yelled. He finally managed to stuffed everything into his trunk and slipped his swords under his arm.

He pulled the door open and Thomas took a step back, glancing uneasily at the swords, "Now Mr Malfoy, violence is not needed!"

Scorp chuckled, "I'm not going to attack you Thomas. I'll be leaving now."

He pushed past and started to walk away.

"Hey Scorp!" Thomas called after him, "Where are going to go?"

Scorp shrugged, "Dunno. See you Thomas."

Thomas watched the boy go sadly. He hadn't wanted to evict him but it was the way life was and he forced himself to believe that Scorp would be okay, although he didn't really believe it.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….…….

_Five days later._

"You know what I'm going to ask," said Charlotte, looking down at her favourite student who had not eaten in four days and was living on barely any sleep.

Scorp barely heard her. He was exhausted and hungry. At that point in time he would have made a deal with the devil just for a piece of bread, but he didn't get time to at least5 make a deal with Charlotte.

He fainted flat out, catching his last look at Jamaica.

A/N: There you go Charlotte you came into the story. Are you happy now? Sorry about the delay I've been too tired to write lately. Year nine sucks. Oh well. I'll try and get another chapter up soon, but I also have to work on ADKOG II.


	7. The End rolls into the Beginning

A/N: Bear with me people I really don't feel like writing right now but duty calls

A/N: Bear with me people I really don't feel like writing right now but duty calls. 

When he awoke he was in a nice comfortable bed. Scorp couldn't remember the last time he had been in a proper bed. He sat up and looked around. It was a plain room with white walls. The only other furniture was a bedside table and a closet. He swung his legs off the bed and got up. He was a little stiff but apart from that he was fine. But he was hungry. So hungry! He stumbled to the door, opened it and started to walk down the stairs. He could hear humming coming from the front of the house. House? Was there where he was? In a house? He assumed he was, it had stairs, rooms beds. Yes, he decided, it was a house. Anyway, the humming. He walked the end of the house and turned into what appeared to be the kitchen. Inside was a tall red-haired woman who was cooking… he sniffed… egg. Glorious, wonderful egg! 

Charlotte turned around as if she sensed him, "Oh goody you're up. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please," he said. She nodded and turned back to the stove. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Did you bring me here from Jamaica?" he asked.

"Yeah. You fainted. Idiot. Now eat an apple before you do it again!" she commanded. He grabbed an apple and bit into. Food, so good!

"Thanks," he muttered.

"You're welcome. Now, school starts in a week so we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. If you behave I won't put you in with Laura."

"Who the hell is Laura?"

"No one," she replied mischievously.

The next morning Charlotte banging on his door woke him up.

"Breakfast. Get up." He found clean clothes at the end of his bed and quickly got dress. After a fast breakfast of porridge they flooed to Gringotts.

Charlotte walked up to a goblin, "Hello. My name is Charlotte Bloom, vault six hundred and eighty four and this here is Scorpius Malfoy vault one hundred and twenty five."

"Keys?" sneered the goblin.

Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key. She passed it to the goblin, "Here is mine, but Mr Malfoy is... unable to reach his key for the moment. I'm sure a simple blood test can prove claim."

The goblin nodded and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. He hastily wrote Malfoy on it and past it to Scorp.

"A drop of blood will do Mr Malfoy," he said. Scorp took out his wand, pricked his finger and let a single drop of blood hit the paper. It shone bright blue and the goblin snatched it back.

"Excellent, follow me please."

An hour later they both had enough money and rather sore heads. Suddenly something dawned on him.

"Hey Professor, I don't have my school list."

Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope, "Here you go, and you can drop that Professor crap now. I only said that to make a point."

"Okay, Carrots," he said grinning. He opened the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin Second Class)_

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_It is with great pleasure that we welcome you back for your second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find inclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins as usual on 1 September. We look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours sincerely,_

Horace Slughorn

Deputy Headmaster

"You'll need new robes. You look like you've grown a foot," asked Charlotte, "I'll go get your books and potions equipment. Meet outside Madam Malkin's in a hour?"

He nodded and they parted ways. He stepped into Madam Malkin's smiling.

"Good morning Madam Malkin, how are you today?"

Madam Malkin turned around and glared at the boy, "Who are you?" she snapped.

He grinned even wider, "Come on. I haven't changed that much!" 

Madam Malkin searched his face and broke into a grin, "Why if it isn't young Scorpius! I heard you went AWOL" Madam Malkin was now a very old woman who was getting senile and cranky and now needed her niece Kate to help out. She no longer enjoyed seeing new Hogwarts students come in to be fitted but she had a place in her heart for Scorp. See as much as Madam Malkin hated Draco she loved Scorp.

Scorp stepped up and let Kate take his measurements. As she was doing it he struck up conversation with Madam Malkin.

He shrugged, "I just left a little early Madam Malkin. Did your nephew's wife deliver safely?" 

She nodded, "Yes. She gave birth on August 1st to a little boy. Marietta always wanted to call her son Harry, but it is no longer an allowed name so they settled on Henry."

"Wonderful," He turned to Kate, who was now returning with a few robes for him to try on, "Nice ring Kate! I take it Peter proposed?" 

Kate flushed red, "Yes, we're getting married in March."

"Congrats." He pulled one of the robes over his head and Madam Malkin took a good look.

"Hmm needs to be a little longer, but apart from that-"

"Al don't push!"

"Rose stop shoving me!"

"Mum! Al and Rose are fighting again!"

"Albus, Rose stop fighting. Lily don't tell tattles. Ah here we are, Madam Malkin's."

Scorp's face paled and he quickly dashed to the back room. Madam Malkin shot him a questioning look and he placed a finger against his mouth. She nodded and turned to her new customers.

"Mrs Potter, lovely to see you again. I saw your brother George here the other day with his children."

"Hello Madam Malkin. Al here just needs one extra robe. The same size."

"Of course."

There was a silence as Kate went to go get a robe for Al.

Rose spoke up, "Hey Al, do you reckon Scorp will come back this year?" Madam Malkin stiffened, but said nothing.

"I don't know. I hope so," Al replied, sadness very obvious in his voice.

The door opened causing the little bell that hung above to jingle. The group turned around and met the gaze of Charlotte. Scorp groaned inwardly and prayed that Charlotte wouldn't mention that she was here with him.

"Hello Professor Bloom," said Al and Rose.

"Hello Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, how nice to see you," Charlotte said in her best teacher voice, "Mrs Potter how are you? And who is this?" she leaned forward and smiled at Lily.

"I'm Lily Professor," whispered Lily.

"I see Lily. So when will you be going to Hogwarts?"

"Next year, Professor," Lily replied in the same childlike tone.

"Wow. Well that means I'll be your teacher!" Charlotte straightened and smiled at everyone.

"Hey Professor. You were quite close to Scorp. Do you know where he is?" asked Rose, boldly.

Charlotte didn't even blink, "I would guess he is with parents, Miss Weasley."

Rose shook her head, "No, I sent heaps of letters to him there but he never wrote back. Not even to say to leave him alone."

Charlotte shrugged, "Well I really don't know. I'm sorry Miss Weasley."

Ginny changed the subject, "Professor Bloom, what brings you to Diagon Alley today? I wasn't aware you had any children at Hogwarts."

Charlotte smiled, "No I don't. A friend of mine couldn't get back to the country with her son so I offered to buy his books."

"How nice of you," replied Ginny. Scorp shuddered. The air was tense and both Ginny and Charlotte were putting on an act. Ginny _knew _that Charlotte was hiding Scorp. She _knew_ the books were for him. Oh Merlin, he was doomed.

The next five minutes followed in silence. Finally Kate finished, Ginny paid for the robes and they left. He came out of the back.

"Thankyou," he said.

"You're welcome. Here are your books and your potions supplies," she grinned, "It's going to be a fun year."

_September 1__st_

"Be brave," Charlotte whispered to him, "And don't yell at Rose or I will stick you in with Laura again."

Scorp shuddered. He had finally discovered who Laura was after the Madam Malkin's episode. Three days stuck in a room with the insane portrait of Charlotte's deceased eleven-year-old sister. 

"I will if she doesn't speak to me," he muttered.

"Well she's going to speak to you so either you forgive her or you ignore her and for everyone's sake just forgive her. Merlin Scorp all she said was not to speak to her. It wasn't that bad and you're acting like she called your mother a Blast-Ended Skrewt!"

"How about I ignore you," he snapped.

"Temper, temper. How will you pass Astronomy if you're not speaking to your teacher?" she teased.

"Whatever. I'll see you at the Feast,' he jumped onto the train and headed to the back cabin. It was stupid. He knew Al, Rose and Evanna would go there as well and the front of his mind was telling him that he was being an idiot, but the back… the back of his mind where all his secret thoughts were kept wanted to see them again. For some petty reason he wanted to confront them. He sat down and pulled out his book. Ten minutes later the back of his mind got its wish and his second year officially kicked off with a bang.

-The End-

A/N: Yes people that is the end of Lost Days and I'm quite sad I ended it this way. There were more events I had planned and this chapter was the abbreviated version, but in all my incompetence I couldn't keep up with two active stories. Looks on the bright side, now I can focus on ADKOG II. Review, Review rhymes with Avenue, which doesn't matter at all but please, oh please, Review!


End file.
